sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Andalusite (Pokemonboy3000)
Andalusite is the massive fusion of Yellow Calcite, Cuprite and Tiger eye (and by extension Spinel and Cat's eye) and a member of the Crystal Gems Appearance Andalusite is a massive fusion with dark orange skin and six arms. Her top pair of arms are the size of sugilite's arms and dark orange and black color. There is a thin line that runs around near the hands. Her second arms are opal like, and underneath those are two smaller arms. She has 6 eyes 3 orange ones on her right, and 3 black on the left. Her head has 3 face masks that rotate depending on her mood. Her hair is slicked back and multicolored. Personality She is an incredibly focused gem, when the four gems who make her up fuse, they have one shared goal in mind, and she will complete that goal. She doesnt talk much except to remind herself of the task at hand, and to shout out the names of the attacks she is currently using. She is an huge threat on the battlefield, while not physically imposing like Alexandrite, her incredible perscion,elegance,unpredictablily, and agility combined with the sheer size of her Arsenal make her a dangerous opponent. Abilities She has normal gem abilities like bubbling, and weapon summoning. Being a fusion she has the abilities of the gems that make her up, and She can summon and mix match the weapons of all the gems that make her up. Andalusite's Arsenal Single Weapons * Yo-yo- She can summon Cuprite's yoyo and wield any of her tricks. * Wings- Her most used single weapon, she can summon Yellow Calcite's wings to fly at high speeds with. * Shuriken- she can throw Cat's Eye's shurikens from a distance. * Cestus- She can summon Spinels cestus to increase her punching power, and block attacks. Double weapons * Microphone- She can use Rainbow Calcite's Microphone to unleash a sonic scream or defuse enemy fusions. * Bagh Naka- She can use Tiger's bagh Naka to slice her enemies apart * Lucky Punch- She can use Cuprospinel's weapon a spring loaded boxing glove to deal damage from afar * String attached Shuriken- She can use Limonite's weapon a shuriken attached to a string to slice her enemies at a distance, or fight close up. * Brass Knuckles- She can use Hercynite's weapon, brass knuckles to fight at a close range and deal heavy damage, or fire them off like a rocket. Triple Weapons * Bat'leth- She can summon's Sphene's weapon to fight with elegance and power and bisect pillars with ease. * Kusarigama- She can summon Spessartine's weapon to either slice at distace, or smash at a distance. * Crossbow- She can summon the weapon of the fusion of Calcite Cuprite and Spinel, a crossbow that shoots one very powerful explosive bolt. * Parasol- She can summon Cat, Cup, and Cal's fusion weapon, a parasol that can be used defensively to block attacks, or pierce an enemy up close. Unique Abilities * 'HUD- '''Andalusite has a Head's up display that shows her the location of other gems in the area. * '''Plasma Blasters-' Both of her large arms can open up and be used to blast of plasma at her opponent. Her right arm can fire one large blast that is equal in strength to Alexandrite's fire breath, while her left fires rapid fire smaller less damaging ones. Relationships Canon Alexandrite Andalusite and Alexandrite are friendly rivals with each other, when Steven and Connie convinced them to battle they went at each each other with an intense amount of ferocity. Alexandrite is shown to be able to physically over power Andalusite and is superior to her in hand to hand combat. However, when the weapons come out Anda is shown to Easily dominate the battlefield and keep alexandrite off balance. They also work well together and when Steven and Conncie were abducted by the giant moth corrupted gem they moved in unision to save them. It is show they can combined Opal's arrows with Rainbow Calcite's sonic scream to create combo attack that shows the silhouettes of Garnet, Tiger, Pearl,Caclite,Amethyst and Cuprite. Convergence: Fusion Dance Tiger Eye, Calcite and Cuprite all pose together and Tiger shouts "Heart, mind, and body combine! Gems Converge!" The background goes red and Cuprite stares and playfully licks the camera, she then back flips away from it and lands in the center of the screen, she jumps back and forth than preforms a 1990 spin, before turning into white light and floating up. The background goes golden and Yellow Calcite does a quick seductive look towards the camera. She then gracefully spins away into the center of the screen and moves her hips up and down with her hands. She does a split before turning into white light and floating down. The background goes Orange as and Tiger removes her scarf allowing her second mouth to roar at the camera. She then struts away towards the center where she quickly moves her arms and traces up her legs. She claps her hands together and bows as she turns into two balls of light, one goes left and ones goes right. The four orbs unite in front of a rainbow background and form Andalusite. Trivia * Andalusite is based off of the Mecha genre of anime * Her fusion dance is inspired by the transformation sequences from Sailor Moon, Digimon, and Power rangers. Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:Fusion Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Crystal Gems